Obi-Wan's Traumatizing Experience
by Sea Stone1
Summary: Obi, Amme, and a mall? What else is there to tell? (Updated!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Obi-Wan's Traumatizing Experience

Summary: Obi, Amme and a mall. What else is there to say? PS: I'm **_begging _**(I used all three of those little icon thingys. Aren't you just so proud?) for reviews! Please? I'll be your best friend.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care. 

Obi-Wan stumbles into the apartment that he shares with his master, mostly being supported by his girlfriend, Amme. Qui-Gon comes in to see what's wrong. "Padawan, what happened?" "Oh… oh master, it was horrible!" he clings to his masters robes, almost crying. Qui-Gon tries to comfort his apprentice, who seems too out of sorts to speak clearly. He looks up. "Amme…?" Amme doesn't seem very worried. In fact, she seems almost amused. She leans over to Obi and whispers something in his ear. "NOOOOO!" he screams. "NONONONONO!" He clings even tighter to his master. Amme almost doubles over laughing. "Amme!" Qui-Gon exclaims. "Whatever happened must have been very hard on him, and you're his girlfriend. Shouldn't you be trying to help?" Amme, still giggling, says, "Your right. I'll be good." She sits on the couch next to Obi-Wan. "Obi? Sweetie? Look at me. Look at me honey. Good boy. Now listen. I want you to sit here and I'll go get you something to eat and make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Obi-Wan whimpers and finally nods in agreement. "I'll be right back." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and starts to the kitchen, motioning for Qui-Gon to follow. When he dose, a frantic apprentice clings to him. "No master, don't leave me in my time of need!" Amme disentangles Obi from Qui-Gons robe and hands him a fluffy pitten toy. "There you go Obi. Now stay here while me and Master Qui-Gon make you some food." Obi-Wan collapses on the couch, clutching the toy. When the two reach the kitchen, Qui-Gon demands an explanation. Amme starts giggling again. "Well you see, remember how we went to get some new training clothes for Obi today? Well, it was then I remembered that Master Iras gave me some creds to get new clothes and things. We were right near a shopping center so…"

"This is great timing! All the summer stuff is out and everything else is on sale!" Amme exclaimed, walking into a store. "Now are you _sure _you don't mind? Because once I start, I'm not going to stop for anything." "Of course I don't mind Amme. You need new clothes, were here, and besides, a jedi must have patience." To Obi-Wan, this seemed like a pretty sweet deal. He could spend the day relaxing and making his girlfriend happy, just by sitting around and watching her try on and buy clothes. Amme dragged him to the teenage female section and started to go through the racks of clothes. Whenever she found something she liked, she handed it to Obi-Wan and he had to walk around the whole store with it. "Um, Amme? Babe? Do you really think you need all these?" He wardrobe was much smaller, and he was positive that the mountain of clothes she had was not necessary. But Amme just gave him a strange look and continued to hand him more, occasionally asking his opinion. "What about this? Dose my butt look big?" Now, Obi-Wan might not have been an expert on the female mind, but he had enough light-given sense to know that a girls butt never looked anything less then perfect, no matter _what_ she's wearing. "No, of course not. You'll be beautiful, just like always." Amme grinned and rewarded Obi with a quick kiss. "But Amme, I was wondering. Could you at least carry _some _of it yourself?" he asked, his ears turning red as a group of teenaged boys walked by. "Come on Obi. You're helping me out here. I promise, it'll make me get done faster." Obi-Wan gave her a pitiful look, but it was soon covered by another pile of clothes. 

Soon, they reached the dressing room. "Wait on this bench, I'll be right back." Amme said and disappeared into one of the little rooms. Now, one of the reasons Obi-Wan decided to come on this trip was that he would be able to give her an opinion on what to buy. He was wrong. Obi was waiting on the bench for well over a half an hour before Amme emerged. "Alright, I'm going to go pay for these, could you please put these back?" Amme dropped about three-quarters of the clothes into his arms and left in a flash of black hair. Grumbling, he complied. He soon realized that he would be repeating this process more times then he would want to remember. 

After that they walked into the main shopping center. "You know, I used to hate this place, but it really isn't that bad." Amme said. "Yeah, it's alright." Obi-Wan agreed. "Hey, look at that store! Come on, I wanna go in there." Amme grabbed his hand and dragged him in. That was just the beginning. For the next two hours, Amme found more stores she liked and Obi-Wan followed her, with little choice in the matter. Until finally…

"No." "Don't be such a baby." "Amme, I really don't think I'm acting like a baby." "For me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him. "For the past two hours, I've let you drag me around store, helped you pick out clothes, waited for you while you were in a dressing room and haven't complained-much-all _for you._ I think I've filled my boyfriend quota for today." Obi was very firm in this and had no intention of leaving his spot far outside this particular store. So how he ended up in the middle of 'Veronica's Treasure' [you can guess what was in there, can't you? ;)] he's not sure. He just knows that he was there and wasn't very happy about it either. Obi-Wan was bright pink and turning redder as he got further into the store. A group a girls saw him and started giggling. "I am very uncomfortable with all this. I should not be here." A saleswoman walked over. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes." Amme says. "I was wondering if you could…" Obi-Wan tries desperately hard not to listen to a conversation he's fairly certain he's not suppose to be hearing anyway. "Well, I don't know." Amme was saying. A wicket grin came over her face. "Hey Obi-" At that point, he buried his head in his hands and let Amme led him around the store. "Okay Obi, you can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and looked around. Sure enough, the he had left the dreaded store. "Sooo… are you done now?" Obi-Wan asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. "Almost. I just need to get a pair of shoes and we'll be done." "Oh, shoe's. Okaaay. How bad could it be?" 

Well, if Obi thought a ten-minute trip into 'Veronica's Treasure' was bad, try an hour-long mission for the perfect pair of boots. Amme must have tried one every pair in the shopping center. You see, what Obi-Wan gathered was that they couldn't be to high, low, or have too much of a heel, to little of a heel, and the inside, oh that was the most important part! Amme explained that it couldn't be to hard and it couldn't be too comfortable, because your feet would get to soft. Eventually, Obi flipped out and started running around the store, looking into shoes. "No no, that's too hard!" he franticly exclaimed to a salesperson, who was carrying a box of shoes to the back room. Amme ran over and started leading him back to the place they were sitting. "It's too hard!" Obi said to her. "Uh-huh. It's too hard. Now back here and sit down." After that, he went through the five stages of shopping. Boredom- "Are you done yet?" Anger- "Just pick something already!" Denial- "I'm not really here. This is all a dream. I'm not here." The dream-like stage- "Shoeies make me woozies. Hehehehehe. Oh look, another pair." And finally, breakdown- "I think I'll take these." Obi bursts into tears. "Obi, what's wrong?" "I'm just so happy!" Amme then had to drag the pathetic, quivering mass that used to be her boyfriend back to the speeder and take him home.

"And that's what happened, Master Qui-Gon. I didn't think it would effect him like that." Qui-Gon shook his head. "Poor boy. I should have warned him. He should be fine tomorrow, though. He just needs a lot of rest and care." Amme started back towards the living area with a tray of food. "Oh, and by the way, what did you say to make him scream like that?" Amme grinned and said softly, "Shoes." "SHOES!!! NONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan screamed from the other room.

**The Next Day…**

The door chime sounded early that morning. Qui-Gon opened the door and Amme stepped in. "How is he?" she asked. Qui-Gon shook his head. "He's still in shock. I can't seem to snap him out of it." "Can I see him?" Qui-Gon pointed towards the living area. Obi was stilling on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and watching cartoons. "Obi-baby? Are you okay?" Amme asked, sitting next to him. "Hi pretty girl." Obi said, looking at Amme. [A/N: How he sounded is kinda hard to explain. Think Bugs Bunny after being hit by an anvil. 'I'm only twee an' a half years old.' Hehe!] "Amme. My name is Amme, remember?" she says gently. "Amme?" Obi asks, looking on the verge of getting it. "Amme. That rhymes with wammy! Amme Wammy, Wammy Amme! Hehehehehe! Oh, hi pretty girl." Obi looks adoringly at Amme. She puts her head in her hands while Obi continues laughing at 'Amme Wammy'. 

THe eND

**_So what's gonna happen? How will our beloved hero get back to normal? All this and more in the next update! That is, if I get (more!) good reviews! _**

Thanks to my new best friends, the people that reviewed this story!


	2. Part 2

Obi-Wan's Traumatizing Experience Part 2

Summary: Obi, Amme, and a mall. What else is there to say? PS: Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't going to continue this, but because of all you, I did! Hugs and thanks all around! PPS: U know what I just realized? Both times I posted and updated, I never mentioned that this was based on the true story of when we dragged my brother shopping! [He's never quite been the same again… ;)] So, in a way, I do sort of control other people's lives! *evil laugher* (Read the review by annie. Then you'll understand.) Well, I've rambled enough, (special thanks to anyone who actually read all this!) now on to the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid, wish I didn't care.

"Qui-Gon, what are we going to do? He's really out of it. And he's terrified of s-h-o-e-s." Amme spelled out, lowering her voice. She had just spent an unsuccessful hour trying to get Obi-Wan back to normal. "They say a jedi knows no fear." Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. "But most jedi don't have girlfriends that take them on all day mall trips." Amme pointed out. "What I meant was, Obi-Wan has to get over his fear. Therefore, he has to confront it." "So your saying he has to go back to the mall?" Amme asked, shocked. "I don't like it, but it's the only way." Qui-Gon said sadly. "Let him chose where he wants to go. Teach him that not all s-h-o-e-s are evil. That's the only thing that'll cure him. "Either that or it'll push him off the brink of mental stability." She said, pouting. "The boys a jedi padawan. He'll be able to handle it. Now go get him ready." He gave her a slight push towards the living area. "I'll come to the mall a little later and check on you two." 

"Obi-Wan?" Amme called as she walked into the living area. "Hi Amme Wammy." Obi-Wan said, then burst into a fit of giggles. "Amme Wammy. Right. Now put your shoes-" "SHOES!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" "Put the things that go on your feet on, we're going to the- the place where you buy things." After a few minutes, Amme managed to get Obi-Wan ready to leave. 

"Okay Obi, here we are." Obi-Wan looked around the mall, much like a baby on its first trip out of the house. "Oooh, lookit, lookit, there's a big bear over there!" He said, pointing to a person in a bear suit that was handing balloons to kids. "Yes, Obi, big bear. Now, where do you want to go?" "I wanna see the big bear!" He yelled, and walked over to it. Amme shook her head and followed, with little choice in the matter.

After hours of Obi-Wan dragging Amme to rather… odd… places, (the children's play center, even though he's terrified of children, the candy store, the balloon shop, the store that sells rare leaves to collectors… you get the idea) Amme decided that it was time for Obi to face his fear. "Okay Obi, I went everywhere you wanted to, now you have to go somewhere I want to. Master Qui-Gon told me that you needed new sh- new things to put on your feet." Amme caught herself just in time before saying shoes. Leading him by the arm, seeing as how lately he'd been trying to wander away, Amme pulled him towards the nearest shoes store, the one where Obi-Wan often got his boots. When they walked in, he reacted much better then Amme thought he would. He followed Amme, looking at the shelves in wonder. "Do you like these?" she asked Obi, holding a box in which rested pair of boots. Obi-Wan looked at them, as if trying to figure out what they were, picked one up, and carefully placed it on his head. "No." Amme said. "No Obi-Wan. You put it on your-" "Excuse me miss, can I help you?" "No, were just looking, thank you." The salesperson gave her a strange look and walked away. Amme turned to see Obi-Wan cartwheeling down the aisle, using the force to keep the boot on his head. Amme buries her head in her hands and tries to retrieve her boyfriend.

Qui-Gon walked through the mall, trying to find any sign of Obi-Wan or Amme. He noticed a big crowd outside of the shoe store he was walking into, but paid it no mind. Soon, he caught sight of the dark-haired young woman. "Amme? Where's Obi-Wan?" Amme looked up with violet eyes [A/N: I know I said they were brown in another story, but I forgot that they could be purple and I like purple better. Hey, it's my fanfic, and I can do what I want to! (breaks into song) Um, yeah. Anyway, back to the fic!] and said, "Did you see that crowd outside?" "Yes." Qui-Gon said slowly. "And did you see the deranged moron in the middle of that crowd, wearing a boot on his head and standing on it, shaking peoples hands with his gloved feet?" "Oh-no." "Oh yes." Amme replied. "Don't take it personally, master Qui-Gon, but I think your plan sucks." "You right. It doesn't appear to be working." Qui-Gon said. "Come on Amme. Let's see if we can get happy boy home."

****

An Hour Later, Back at the Jedi Temple

Qui-Gon and Amme had just set Obi-Wan up on the couch with his blanket and cartoons, and had returned to the kitchen. "So what do we do now? We can just leave him like this." Amme said. "Well, we'll just have to wait. I'll keep him home from his lessons for a few days, and let him rest. If his condition still doesn't improve, I'll have to take him to the healers." Qui-Gon shook his head sadly. "And promise me that you'll never take another male padawan- no, it doesn't even have to be a padawan, just don't take any male- shopping ever again." She grinned and held up her hand. "I promise. I'll be back tomorrow to check on him."

As the week went by, Obi-Wan's condition started to improve. Amme came by everyday, as promised, to check up on him and watch over him when Qui-Gon was out. The first day, she was greeted by, "Hi-hi pretty girl!" and the afternoon went much like the one before it, ending in Amme having to convince Obi-Wan that he could _not_ crawl in the dryer like when he was little. The next day she was greeted by, "Hidy-ho, Wammy!" but he seemed a little better then the day before. At least Amme didn't have to pry him out of any appliances. Day three: "Hi-hi, Amme Whammy!" followed by giggles. Obi put a bowl on his head and beat it repeatedly with a spoon. Day four: "Wazzzuppp, Amme Wammy!" [A/N: sorry if I didn't write that correctly, I personally hate the saying, but my brothers seem to love it.] Obi-Wan used the force to float to the ceiling and refused to come down all day. Day five: "Hi Amme Wammy." But no giggles followed. He finally seemed to be calming down, he just sat and watched the holo all day. Day six: "Hi Amme." Obi was much better. He could actually hold a conversation, look at his feet without screaming and watch something other then cartoons! Yay for Obi! Day seven: "Hi Obi, how you feeling?" "Hey Amme. Pretty good. Want to go see a holodrama or something?" "Obi, the holo-theater is in the mall." "Yeah, so?" He seemed very confused when Amme gave him a big hug and told him he was cured. 

But don't ever whisper the word shoes, okay?

**__**

So what'd ya think? Ya gotta tell me. I'm just gonna keep buggin' ya until you do. See that little box down there? You are moving your mouse towards the box. You are clicking on the box. You are writing in the box. Thank you, and have a nice day. PS: Like so many of my other stories, I might (then again, I might not) add more about the mall trip in here. That depends on the REVIEWS and idea's I get. Thanx!


End file.
